Fearless
by cucumberfreak
Summary: Meet Emery, a young girl living in Britian with the Sarmatian knights. What will happen when Emery trys to save a knights life, and in doing so develops feelings for him?


**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own**

Emery walked silently through the woods, her bow at hand. A gentle breeze filled the air, and the cold dirt below her bare feet felt good. She knew very well that it was dangerous for her to be in the forest at night, with the Woads and wild beasts at large. But she had to escape from life once in a while. She walked quietly down the path and enjoyed the freedom she felt wandering around in the large, wooded area. She never felt this freedom near people.

After her walk in the dark, Emery slipped back into the tavern. The Sarmatian knights were celebrating, for it was the night they were released from Rome's power. They were free men now. She saw the knights drinking happily out of pitchers, gambling and throwing daggers at targets for pleasure. Emery felt happy for them, but she wondered where they would go, what they would do with their freedom. The Sarmatian knights were all charming and fun to be around. There was Dagonet, whom she found to be very intriguing. He was very kind and helped her and Brom, one of the village's healers, with healing the sick and injured. He also taught Emery how to shoot a bow and handle a sword, which she enjoyed doing. Arthur was the head of the group of knights. He was tall and muscular, but kind-hearted. He cared so much for all of his knights, and would give his life to save another's. Lancelot was loyal. He was always by Arthur's side, fighting his very best in every battle. Bors was loud and cheery, and always had to much to drink. Emery would often find him passed out drunk somewhere near the tavern after closing hours. Galahad was a joy to be around, always cracking jokes and enjoying life. Gawain was a happy man, usually seen by Galahad's side. They had become close in the fifteen years they spent fighting together. And then there was Tristan. He was a man of few words, and often watched over things with a certain look in his eyes. Emery had not once caught him smiling, but when his eyes were twinkling, she knew he was happy. He did not often come and drink at the tavern, but when he did, Emery kept an eye on him, for she did not know what to expect from him.

"Where have you been?" Asked Vanora suspiscously, clearing tables inside the tavern.

"I was walking in the woods," Emery replied, placing her bow in the corner of the room and helping her by picking up the empty pitchers that had been left on the tables.

Ayra, her close friend, tsked her. "You should know better than to go wondering around in the woods at this hour, with the Woads and all."

Emery flashed a smile at both of them. "I can take care of myself."

She started cleaning off tables with an old rag when she heard yelling outside. She heard Bors yelling at Arthur about his freedom, and Galahad saying that their duty to Rome was done. Emery walked gracefully out of the tavern to see the group of knights going their own ways.

She stopped Galahad from walking into the stables and asked, "What news has Arthur brought?"

He looked tired and unhappy. "Arthur has told us that the bishop will not give us our freedom until we complete a final task."

Emery boiled with anger. "What task has he asked of you?" She asked angrily through her teeth.

He sighed. "They want us to rescue a family from the Saxons."

"That is suicide! He cannot do this!" She began to yell.

He shook his head. "They have broken their word. But what else can we expect of Romans?"

Emery sighed, trying to calm herself. "I suppose you are right."

Galahad walked into the stables, muttering about the Romans under his breathe.

She sighed and returned to the tavern. When she entered, Vanora was yelling at Bors.

"You cannot go! This is madness, suicide! You are a free man!"

Bors wiped his face with his hand. "Vanora, I don't have a choice. It's an order."

Vanora stomped up the stairs with some stew to feed those in the healing rooms, muttering curses. I climbed the stairs too and went to see Brom.

"Hello, young one." Brom said, busy mending a boy's broken arm.

"Hello, Brom. I just came in to say good-night."

He nodded. "Alright then. Sleep soundly."

Emery closed the door and walked into her room.

Emery hadn't always lived in this room. When she was twelve, her family was killed by the Woads while they were traveling through the forest. Emery had survived, but had no place to go. She wandered around from place to place, and finally met Brom, who had sympathy and took her in. He let her sleep upstairs in the hospital if she helped him heal the sick. Emery sighed and laid on the bed. She was so upset that the Romans had broken their word. The knights were like her family. If she didn't have them, she had nothing.

Emery woke up early that morning. She climbed out of bed and ran out of her room and into the streets to discover that the knights were already on their way out. Anger quickly began brewing inside her, but she ignored it and, with a groan, returned to the healing rooms to help Brom.

Beneath Emery's dark and mysterious eyes, there was fear and worry. She was scared that everytime the knights left, one would not return.

Days went by, and Emery continued on with her life. She worried and hoped that the Saxons hadn't hurt any of her "family". Emery wiped the table again, for the fourth time. Vanora must have noticed her anxiety.

"Do not fret, love. The knights can take care of themselves."

Arya nodded quickly. "Yes, they can. They're great swordmen. They won't die. They'll come back alive." She let a hysterical giggle escape from her lips.

"Quit your babbling, girl." Vanora scolded her.

But Emery knew that Vanora and Ayra were just as worried as she was. Vanora's face refused to show fear, but her eyes said it all. And whenever Arya babbled, it meant she was worried.

"Arya, why don't you and I go for a walk?" suggested Emery to her friend one day. Arya agreed and they started walking down the dirt road.

"So tell me, friend, what is this about?" Asked Arya.

Emery sighed. "I'm sick to my stomach, worried that the knights aren't going to make it back safely. Those stupid Romans," Emery hissed and kicked the dirt. "Fifteen years the knights spent, doing what Rome could not. And this is how Rome repays them? Rubbish."

Arya sighed. "The Romans look strong, but inside they are just cowards. The knights are not. Do not fear, child. The knights will return."

"But will _all_ of them return? Safe and soundly? That's unlikely."

"The knights will make it home, all of them," she said to Emery, but seemed to be reassuring herself more than her friend.

Eight days after the great Sarmatian knights had left on their final task, Emery heard the gate's open. The knights had returned, she thought happily. She rushed out of the tavern and into the streets to join the crowd. She saw them come through the gates with a carriage holding the Roman family they had been sent to save. Emery's happiness soon turned to grief, though, when she saw the lifeless body of a man.

The crowd went silent. And Emery was the only one who dared to say the dead knight's name.

"Dagonet."

**A/N: Alright, this is my first story. I hope you all like it : )**


End file.
